


A study of love and predictions of death.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mild Language, Multi, Psychic!Jim, Tarsus IV, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Is there anything you would not do for your family?That question still haunted Jim despite the time that had gone by - despite death. It left an awful taste in Jim’s mouth.No. There was nothing Jim wouldn’t do for the ones he loved.For Sam, Jim’s older brother, the only person who had told him that he was loved (and meant it) during his nightmare of adolescents years. The person who would later runaway from home (if you could call it that), from Frank had not taken Jim with him.Probably thinking it was safer for Jim to stay there since there would be at least food and roof over his head (even if that roof was claimed by Frank to be his). How wrong his brother had been.(Or a fic about the people Jim loved on Tarsus IV. And Jim had been born in death, radiation, and space has it's effects. Makes sense he could predict death before it happened and was in love with space.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Khan is a mirror image of Kirk, sharing his aggressiveness, ambition, and even his womanizing tendencies, but possessing them in far greater degree.”
> 
>    
> So have you ever intended to write one thing and it end up sprawling off into it's own direction? Yeah that's what happened here.....

Is there anything you would not do for your family? 

That question still haunted Jim despite the time that had gone by - despite death. It left an awful taste in Jim’s mouth. 

No. There was nothing Jim wouldn’t do for the ones he loved.

For Sam, Jim’s older brother, the only person who had told him that he was loved (and meant it) during his nightmare of adolescents years. The person who would later runaway from home (if you could call it that), from Frank had not taken Jim with him. 

Probably thinking it was safer for Jim to stay there since there would be at least food and roof over his head (even if that roof was claimed by Frank to be his). How wrong his brother had been. 

The very day Sam had ran away Jim had thrown his dad’s - not Frank’s, despite what that bastard said- cherry red Corvette off a cliff his step-father had sent Jim to colony on another world where Jim would live with his namesake. Jim had been sent to live his dead dad’s father on Tarsus IV. 

The first parental figure/authority figure Jim had liked. Grown to respect, to love. He would have happily lived on Tarsus IV with his grandfather until he was eighteen. But that didn’t happen because Jim swears the universe has something against him being happy. Or loving someone even if it was platonic (and that makes him fear for Spock, Bones, and his crew). 

It -everything- starts with the constant feeling something bad was going to happen; his hair on the back of his neck is always standing up during those weeks. He does something stupid. He ignores the feeling. Ignores his gut (he learns soon after to never ignore that feeling, his gut). 

He goes on with his life despite the feeling. He goes to school and is good student. (Only because the teachers aren’t morons there unlike the ones in Riverside. They don’t mind Jim constantly questions. Hoshi explains it the best: If you don’t question how can you learn?) 

After school he stays behind for extra linguistics (The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax. You have to have a talented tongue to be good at it.) lessons from Hoshi. An average person can learn a language about three or four months. Jim is not average person (never has been or will be) and that’s why Hoshi tutors him after school. He’s one of the best students she ever taught and she’s the greatest (and most respected) teacher Jim has ever had. He goes home after his lessons to his grandfather who teaches Jim mechanics, how to fish, and how to properly vent his anger. 

The bad thing (of many bad things to come) happens. His grandfather volunteers to help the Riley’s (the family whose son Jim babysits every blue moon) with their farming machinery. His grandfather spends a few days working on the farm machinery before he becomes sick. 

The sick you don’t get better from. 

He dies less than a week later and Jim is abandoned once again by a person he loves. Though this time the person did not have a choice in the matter. That fact still doesn’t help how Jim’s felt at the time. 

The adults of the colony brush it off at old age and weak immune system. Jim ignores the bad feeling he had before his grandfather’s death. (Both these decisions come to bite both groups in the ass later on.) 

Frank, also known as the stepfather of the year - just kiddin, crudely refuses to come get Jim and raise him again (not that Jim wanted to live under that asshole roof). Something rare happens. Something goes right in Jim’s life and he grows to love again (platonic). 

Hoshi (and her husband) volunteer to be Jim’s guardians until he’s six-teen and can be emancipated. 

Jim has a biological mother, Winona Kirk, but he never had a mother. He never had a mom that would tuck him in bed, a mom who would see him more than shadow of her dead husband, a mom that would stick around long enough to see what an abusive asshole she had married. 

Hoshi doesn’t tuck him in bed (he’s too old for that) but she’s there. She gives an actually damn (as in she would probably throw things at Jim’s step-father if she ever met the man). She sees him not as son of the great, heroic George Kirk but as JT (he’s not Jimmy anymore and not Jim yet). She proud of his accomplishments and is actually there to lecture him in person when he pulls a prank on someone. 

(A part of him wishes that he had been born her son instead of Winona’s but then realizes his grandfather would never had been his grandfather and Sam would never been his older brother if that happened. After that realization he stops wishing even though they both abandoned him in the end. ) 

The bad feeling returns. It’s stronger than before. He doesn’t ignore it this time; he’s a quicker learner. He keeps his ear to the metaphorical grapevine. 

Turns out his grandfather’s death wasn’t of natural causes. There’s something wrong with crop that the Riley family grew. Some sort of fungus that killed all of the Riley except for little Kevin; the kid Jim use to babysit. Kevin gets taken in by his newly married aunt. 

The Riley farm is not destroyed believe it or not. They keep it isolated, contained (not good enough in the end) because Starfleet orders the colony to. Supposedly the reason why is because the fungus has never been seen before. They going to send some Vulcan scientist to learn about this new discovery. 

 

The next person Jim loves is a girl from his school. He’s not in love with her then on Tarsus or at the Academy. He loves (loved, because she’s dead now) her like a friend...who he occasionally has sex with (friends with benefits is the term he learns later). James T. Kirk could love someone but he couldn’t not fall in love with someone is what he tells himself (then he met Spock and well shit happened). 

 

Her name is Gaila. She has as many issues as Jim (it’s nice not be the only fucked up one in a relationship). She’s almost as smart as him (she’s actually better at computers then he is) and her wild red hair stands out (and is admittedly sexy as hell) because most Orion girls have wild black hair. 

All these things made Jim like Gaila more than he does his past hookups but he’s not in love with her. She is in love with him though. She had told him she thinks she was in love him during the last time they had sex. Which had been so weird at the time since they had just started whatever their relationship is. 

(She would tell him the same thing years later in the Starfleet Academy dorm room she shared with Uhura. She dies soon after- furthering Jim’s idea the universe has something against people who love him/are loved by him- not knowing he used to be known as JT.)

Jim can’t shake the feeling of something was wrong or something wrong was going to happen even with his off and on relationship with Gaila. 

 

Life goes on. 

Jim, along with the twenty-four seven bad feeling, starts having nightmares that he wakes up to into a cold sweat. The nightmare starts with a crowd just standing in the heat like cattle, their Governor giving a speech that Jim never remembers when he wakes up in a cold sweat from the guards’ phaser firing on the crowd. 

He doesn’t get to spend much thought on the recurring nightmare though because the Vulcan scientist are apparently a married couple. A married couple that had logically decided to bring their child, Turak, with them instead of leaving him behind. The logic behind this decision is yada yada excellent learning experience. 

Jim honestly payed no attention to them once he had been saddled with babysitting duty. Just because he babysat the youngest Riley does not mean he babysits every child on this colony! 

He gets over it soon after because despite the age difference it’s nice to have another kid who wasn’t an idiot to talk to. When Jim isn’t in school (Turak didn’t attend because his parents were afraid of the influence of that many adolescent, hormonal, emotionally humans would do to their son) he spends talking to the young Vulcan. They switch from Standard to the Vulcan language (the lastest language Hoshi had been teaching him at the time) for the kicks of it. Though Turak refuses to admit they do it for kicks. 

During the days were fall was slowly being replaced with winter the fungus spreads. It wasn’t contained as thought is what Governor Kodos tells - lying through his teeth is a better description- the citizens of the colony of Tarsus IV as they have to eliminated the crop before the fungus kills anyone else like it did Tiberius Kirk.

Turak’s parents don’t come back. A person that works for the Governor comes by Hoshi’s house to reassure all them that Turak’s parents were perfectly fine. Just working over hours. You know how Vulcans are, he tells them. Too casual when Jim looks back on it. How could he not have noticed? 

Simple: he grew soft. He stopped needing to read people's body language - to know when to hide so Frank couldn’t hurt him. He stopped needing to survive like he had in Riverside, Iowa. He relearns soon. He had to learn again to survive. For the others. For his child. 

By the time Jim loves another person Hoshi is dead. Half the citizens of Tarsus IV are dead. He would have been dead too if wasn’t for those nightmares that came true. 

Jim had finally learnt - and would never forgot - what Kodos had been saying in his dreams. On the balcony (so they could be beneath him, so he could be God looking down at the sinful, at the flawed) over the town square. 

 

“The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV."

Jim had known what was going to happen before it happened and there wasn’t he could do. He pushed Turak to the ground before falling into the cement that would be covered in enough blood to be as high as a horse’s saddle. 

They got out of the crowd of corpses. Turak clutching his elbow since Vulcans did not touch casually touch another’s hands. In the year and a month that follows Jim finds seven others- well not actually seven more like seven in and a half. Tommy, Lilly, Kevin, Nancy, Susan, Fred, Gaila, and the baby. His and Gaila baby. 

(They had a hard time deciding a name for the baby. Neither of them wanted to name their child - if she was girl- after either one of their mothers. Apparently Gaila’s mother had tried selling her and her brother brother into slavery. Yeah...so maybe his mom wasn’t the worse out there. They ended up choosing David if the baby was a boy and Neni if the baby was a girl.)

 

They become his family and everything- every horrible thing he does- he does for them. 

He steals food from the people, who have died, unworthy and the worthy, the people who lived because others were murdered so they might live. He gets Turak drunk on chocolate (whoever says Vulcan don’t feel never got a Vulcan child drunk soon after his parents were murdered). 

He gives the only thing he had been innocent of to get food when he can’t scavenge anymore. He does it several times until Gaila finds out and hits him several times and yells at him until he promises not to ever do that again. 

He kills people. Some of the people he kills are Kodos’ guards that hunt them down like they are nothing but animals. Some of the people he kills aren’t Kodos’ guards. They were worthy in Kodos eyes and had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He tells himself that they lived because innocents were murdered so they might live so that he might not be haunted by their faces at night. 

He eats a human- a dead man, a guard he killed before the guard could kill him and his family- and ends up throwing it back up. Besides Gaila and Tommy the others don’t know what the meat is. 

He does all these things to care of them and in the end it’s not enough. Kodos drowns David (just like the Nazi did to Jewish babies during the Second World War) right in front of Jim and there is nothing he can do to save his son. 

The rest of them- even Jim, who hadn’t wanted to live after that- were rescued by Starfleet less than seven hours later. James T. Kirk hated Starfleet for many years to come for arriving too late but eventually like most of Tarsus Nine he ends up joining them; there was a dare involved in Jim’s case. A dare he’s still winning to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about by a mix of things: 
> 
> 1\. The similarities aos!Jim Kirk has to Lydia Martin lead to me thinking of Jim not being a Banshee but someone that could predict/tell when death was knocking. 
> 
> 2\. I read Here by waldorph and I started writing a fic on the similarities between those two and it turned into this. 
> 
> Also, I am Spirk shipper. It's my Star Trek otp but I love Gaila. So that's why she was in this. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think I honestly want to know if I did a half ass job writing this or if it was okay.


End file.
